Gastrointestinal drugs are used to treat functional, alimentary, bacteriological, and medical conditions and symptoms. Gastrointestinal drugs are often used in combination with antispasmodics, tranquilizers, peripheral and cerebral vasodialators, analgesics, vasoprotectors, antibiotics, and the like.
Dimethylpolysiloxane, or simethicone, has been used to treat flatulence and stomach and intestinal gas. Charcoal has traditionally been used as an absorbent for these gases. Nevertheless, the therapeutic action of charcoal, except for its ability to clear the body of poison when the charcoal is given in high amounts, has not heretofore been recognized. Activated charcoal has been used as an antidote for poisons, by absorbing poisons in the body. However, about 100 mg of charcoal cannot absorb one liter of gas, nor can it selectively absorb toxins or other disruptive compounds in a body. The therapeutic activity of dimethylpolysiloxane has also been the subject of much discussion.